F A K E Book 1
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Perhaps the villagers should have feared them all along, afterall the Kyuubi was nothing compared to the monsters they were found out to be. This is Book 1 following Hinata's life after finding out the truth. Book 2 follows Ino and Sasuke new chapter is u
1. PREVIEW

**F A K E **

_The disclaimer: We don't own the characters of the show but I own the plot as well as the new characters that do so appear. This is a preview of something that ZuZu and myself wrote for fun last year. This is a bit of the first chapter-review and tell me what you think and I'll put the rest up. It just seemed a waste just staying on a floppy disk._

_I hope this is satisfactory.  
_

* * *

It was said that their dwelled another being within my blood.

_Sometimes I wonder who I really am…_

The blood doesn't matter, I have blonde hair, blue eyes-perfect features…nothing dwelled in me.

_Who am I?_

Even as I stare into crimson eyes so much like my own.

_Those eyes see me._

Even though I see that form, covered in blood.

_Is that me?_

I am me-blood does not define me.

_I am me-the mistress of blood._

Our swords cross in an everlasting struggle, steel hitting steel in an ceaseless dance that seems to prevent time from running it's natural course. In this night, this moon that gives it's eerie light I see the real me.

_Our sweat and blood fuse on our skin as we dance atop the monument, all innocence drains as we continue in this movement. Is this what I am? Is this what we are, a portion of the other?_

What am I

_What am I_

Who am I if not Ino?

_Who am I if not Hinata?_

Her hair descends in ripples, fading away from view as the choppy midnight blue pieces fall below the monument-short hair now like my own. My sword sliced cleanly through as she twisted and dodged my attack again, however, I see the annoyance etched in her now crimson eyes. She is angry with me now-not like it matters. 

We are not here to be friends. We are hear to end this eternal struggle of Yin and Yang-finally.

_Tit for Tat? She's cut off my hair like I did hers…interesting is my other half._

Hinata gracefully jumps back and lifts her swords high, smile on her face.

"It seems that this is indeed and end to it all, is it not Ino?"

Ino lifts her swords as well, the steel glistening in the moons light.

"So it is, Hinata."

In the distance familiar obsidian eyes watched as the two silhouettes charged at one another, as though they were the wind itself.

Steel hit steel.

Who am I if not me?

_What am I?_

In their last battle they could not help but remember what had truly been and what would never ever be. Their lives leading to this very pinnacle-

It all started one sunny day four years prior when Hinata's father died.

* * *

It's a bit strange in the beginning but you'll understand. It's a POV thing.

Yin and Yang they are, both two sides of a coin what a lovely hyperbole.

I didn't post the entire first chapter up either, this is a preview to see if you all like it.

I haven't exactly told ZuZu that I put this up, as she is on vacation, but I don't think she'll mind too much.

This was actually written for our writing class last year…yes I know how dorky could we be but we got a passing grade on it so there!

It gets better I assure you. Before we placed their names I bet you were thinking the blonde was Naruto right?

Did the whole Ino thing throw you for a loop?

Hinata is way OOC-well you'll see why soon enough, there is a reason why she is the way she is…a bit crazy and dark.

And blood? Well you'll understand if I get the chance to put it up.

I'm hoping on more then one review though so we'll see. And the familiar figure? It is not any one person you are thinking of. If you guess right-just e-mail me I don't want to give it away to everyone, then I'll tell you, how about that?

I hope you liked this.

No flames please.

If you don't like it then just get on the page and never read it again.


	2. And the story continues

**F A K E **

(rest of chapter one)

Yes, that is where it all began. The truth of everything, what they stood for, the horrors that the village had truly done and hidden away within two seemingly normal girls-they looked nothing alike and could not be more different. Hinata was always very shy, a timid creature which wished to heal more then inflict pain whereas Ino was a strong confident girl without a care in the world. She loved openly where Hinata loved in silence. Ino preferred sunlight to shadow where Hinata adored the various colors of the night, the moon her only companion. They were two opposites with nothing in common and yet they were involved in each others lives.

"Kyah!" Ino winced and faltered slightly ignoring the stinging pain in her arm. "You're better then I thought."

"I am."

For you see they were the failed experiment of the first Hokage and his brother the Second. Children created through means that no child should be created from. Two girls created from a single idea that perhaps the ultimate weapon could be created. Perhaps, an example, Gaara could be used.

The ultimate weapon that could be neither contained nor controlled. A human child born and then implanted with a living demon spirit. The First and Second thought of this, the possible tragedy that could come about so they set off to find another means.

Demons were tracked down, one by one and experimented on. Only three years after they had begun their gruesome torturous experimentation did they come up with anything. Two embryos created from cells of different beings.

Two human fathers and two demon mothers.

Yes it was all perfect. Two half breed children who would be raised and cared for and shown to care and protect the village.

Eventually the children grew and before birth were removed from their demon carriers-what happened next was unknown to even Tsunade whom was the teller of the gruesome tale, all that was known was that both children grew and slept until they appeared to be the age of one years old-however that was far from the case. At this time, the First and Second Hokage had already died as well as the Fourth.

Sarutobi could do nothing but stare at the two small infants. Both so innocent to the eyes and yet he knew.

"Demon children? Tsunade you knew about this?"

The woman's eyes lowered.

"Yes."

"And it was you, whom kept them safe all this time then, Tsunade? These monsters?"

"I did." She said voice filled with defiance. "What of it? They were created to protect the village as the ultimate weapon-it's not like it matters now anyway. The Fourth is dead, so there is no use in waking them."

Sarutobi clenched his fist tightly.

"Sensei no!"

His hand had connected to the woman's face stunning everyone in the room. If Orochimaru had been there, Jiraiya thought, he would have been just as shocked by this but by then the snake man was long gone.

"You protected these crimes against nature? These _things_? How could you do this Tsunade? After your grandfather died you should have returned here and destroyed them!"

"And then what? Watch Grandfather's work turn to nothing? The pain and tears and lives that went into making these _things_?"

Jiraiya, whom was holding an infant Naruto in his hands, stared at the two before he noticed something eerily wrong.

"What is that, under the sheet beside the blue haired one?"

Tsunade smiled.

"Oh that? Just a parasite….it began to grow on it twenty or so years ago."

Jiraiya stepped forwards, free hand towards the sheet.

"I'd advise to you not lift that sheet however…I have to remove that thing."

He didn't listen and with bated breath he lifted the sheet and stared in horror.

On the blue haired infant's back was another infant attached to it. Dark hair on it's head, long black feathery lashes.

"A boy?"

"Yes." Tsunade said. Sarutobi stared in disgust. "It seems that this little one decided to create it's own young."

"Disgusting."

Sarutobi was disgusted by the three children, staring on at them with vehemence in his eyes. Yet as human hearts do so often, they change and even the angered Sarutobi's heart began to waver. He had visited the demon children daily, to watch over them and perhaps to understand why, on this particular day, he had come like he usually did to the hidden base to see the demon children.

"What on earth."

A small hand had grabbed the hem of his robes tightly. The child's white eyes stared up into his own, a small smile spread in a toothless grin.

It was the blue haired demon.

"She seems to like you." Tsunade said from behind him holding the rambunctious blonde infant while the black haired parasite-as she called him-clung to her pant leg attempting to walk. "She's usually so very shy."

"When did they awaken?"

"This morning." She said. "They have quite a pair of lungs-woke myself and my assistant up with a fright."

The blue haired demon pulled on the hem of his robes slightly.

"You should pick her up."

"I really don't care to."

"Just do it. They don't bite."

Sighing heavily, Sarutobi bent down to retrieve the blue haired infant. He inspected her at arms length. She appeared like a normal child-with the exception of her white eyes.

"She looks like a Hyuuga."

Tsunade nodded.

"She would. Among the human bodies that we used was that of a Hyuuga half breed male-a branch member with mismatched parents. I think his father was some merchant."

"And they allowed this?"

She nodded.

"Yes, as well as Yamanaka."

He stared at the other children for a moment.

"The blonde then?"

"Who knows." She said before placing the blonde infant on the floor. "Besides, they may only look like Hyuuga and Yamanaka in appearance. We don't now if they carry their particular blood line."

"And the boy?"

"What about him. He's a parasite, living off of one infant-probably of no use to us however, the child you carry in your arms has a connection to him. He maybe her twin…or-"

"Her own offspring? How is that possible?"

"Who knows."

And so, Sarutobi became closer to the infants, watching them with the excuse of protecting the village against a threat. But Tsunade knew better. On the day that the children exhibited their blood line trait was the day they were given to their respective clans.

Ino was the first to show signs of the Yamanaka blood trait.

Hinata soon after her showed Byakugan for only an instant.

The unnamed baby boy surprised them all. It seemed that his dark eyes held much strength. A child born from another, a child that if not for Tsunade's kind heart would have been removed many years before and destroyed.

This child showed signs of Sharingan-a child that she herself named Sasuke.

The three children, at the "age" of two showed no sign of their demon blood and so, it was decided that they be taken into the clans of the men that were used in the experiments, however, Sasuke, having the Sharingan was given to Uchiha.

Fugaku would never warm up to the demon child he was forced to call "son".

The children were not to know of their true linage-about the experiments non of it. When Hiashi died however, the truth was revealed. In the depths of fever, in hysteria he revealed the truth. Neji standing behind his "cousin" a person he always watched over. During his funeral, Hinata divulged what she knew to Ino-the girl denied it, however-something in her blood, a memory perhaps, reminded her of words her grandfather had told her long ago.

_'Something in your blood.'_

When the girl left her home in a fit of furry, ran towards the Hyuuga compound to find it engulfed in flames. Neji stood watching the fire standing near the branch members of his family. All that were left.

"She killed all of the main house and left me in charge of the branch. She said she needed to find him."

"Him?"

Neji stared at Ino, his eyes, for the first time truly frightened her.

"She said she needed to find her brother-to continue the line."

Not a moment later did Tsunade appear, horror etched in her features.

"So it's come to this then?"

And this is where our tale truly begins.

_-I'll go on with more reviews people. If it sucks then just get of the page and never read again. If you like it review and I will go on. That is how I work._


	3. End of Chapter One

**F A K E **

(final part of chapter one)

Sasuke perched, hidden away by the thousands of leaves in the ancient willow tree he had decided to hide himself in. His breath was raged, his legs ached from sprinting with no stop for hours on end as well as his shoulder. He'd been carrying an injured Kabuto on his right shoulder.

"Are you alright Kabuto?"

The silver haired boy nodded, letting himself be settled on the branch with hardly a sound. He inspected his shoulder wound, the flesh around the long cut was swollen and red and tight.

"I'll live." He said as he began to apply salve onto the wound, wincing slightly at the stinging sensation. "Who was that person, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know."

"She knew your name."

"As many others do." Sasuke said as he began to relax. "She looked familiar but her eyes revealed that she in fact a stranger."

"I suppose so, unless the Hyuuga also have red eyes."

Sasuke said nothing. His mind went back to the earlier attack on himself, his team and Kabuto, they were merely on a mission to retrieve and herb with Kabuto when a red eyed demon appeared and slain all of his team with merciless slashes of steel.

Karin's body cut from the neck down, blood oozing profusely from the wound as her mouth opened in a silent pain filled scream. Her death was the only one he had allowed himself to witness as he hoisted an injured Kabuto onto his shoulder and ran from the scene.

And now, he and Kabuto hid in the trees in Konoha, hiding from a monstrous beauty with blood red eyes. He'd been terrified only twice in his life-once when his brother had killed the clan and made him witness it and the second when Naruto showed his demon power.

The demon girl was now the third.

_'Finally.'_

She had said as she landed in front of himself and his team. He had laughed in outright amusement at the scene.

'_So they send the Hyuuga failure to come and get me, they must be desperate.'_

Her hair shielded her face as her head was bowed down, her arms limp at her sides, one holding a sword.

_'Finally.'_

She repeated.

_'Perhaps this isn't a bad thing Sasuke-Kun. We could always return her to the base and experiment on her Byakugan. Lord Orochimaru would like that very much I think.' _

Kabuto had said walking towards the girl then stopped.

_'What happened to your clothes?'_

It was then that Sasuke noticed it, the faint scent of blood on her clothing, the blood covered sword.

_'Finally.'_

She lifted her heard, her pale cheeks covered in the coppery liquid, her expression filled with a twisted joy.

Her eyes the color of blood and for a moment his eyes felt like they burned and his vision swam with a plethora of colors that he could not describe and visions of glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth on the face of what he could only describe as a demon..

_'Hinata.'_

Then she stuck, killing two and injuring Kabuto.

Somehow the girl had managed to break his sword in half giving him the moment to make the decision to flee, and now here he was. Close to home where he was a missing nin hiding from a demon that resembled a girl her barely knew.

"That wasn't the Hyuuga girl was it? I remember that she was very shy and weak. Kind of pathetic really."

Sasuke shrugged again.

"Hn."

"Well whatever that was, it sure wasn't her and sure wasn't human."

"Hn."

"We should return to the base Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed.

"That will take us days Kabuto, and with that demon near the closest path towards sound, Valley of the End, we will never make it."

"Then we will go through Border Town, then go to Kisa and then Taki and from there tread lightly to Sound…hopefully the foliage in the Taki border will be enough to conceal us from that demon if it is still in the area. Hopefully by the time we have to go through Valley of the End the demon will be long gone."

"We'll still have to go through the Valley of the End what's the point in going completely out of our way?"

Kabuto sighed.

"To survive if we can Sasuke. Do not forget you are a Konoha missing nin _in_ Konoha plus there is a demon after you as well and where you really aren't on my list of priorities I will not be killed nor will I let you be mated by some monster. Lord Orochimaru would not like that."

"Mated?" Sasuke asked with incredulous tone. "What gave you that idea?"

Kabuto smirked.

"She did not hurt you in the least and the fact that you just stood there staring at her with lust filled eyes."

"Watch your mouth."

Kabuto sighed.

"The point is that she didn't harm you for a valid reason. Also she somehow placed you in a trance."

"What trance. I was in no trance whatsoever!"

Kabuto chuckled.

"Well I didn't have time to really look at you during the attack but from what I saw the dreamy stare and tent in your pants gave me indication of what she was after."

Sasuke snorted but said nothing.

"Hn."

"So going completely out of our way is the plan unless you want to take your chances with the Erection making demon?"

"So you said go through Border Town right?"

Kabuto laughed.

"Right."

If only Sasuke had know that this first encounter with the red eyed Demon would not be his last or the fact that with her appearance his dreams of vengeance would die.

Hinata-after learning the truth of her birth of the monster she truly was had gone completely insane and bent on taking revenge against the very village she was created to protect to do that was to create off spring of her own to care for and train to destroy her home village.

And Sasuke her parasite was the ideal mate she could hope for.

_-I'll go on with more reviews people. If it sucks then just get of the page and never read again. If you like it review and I will go on. That is how I work._


	4. Chapter 2

**F A K E **

(Chapter 2)

She could smell it.

Fear laced with blood and sweat that rolled down perfectly white skin so thin that the veins appeared in garish colors of purple and green.

Hinata leaned down closer to her prey with amused red eyes as it squirmed beneath her breath coming in heavy pants as she twisted her stiletto deeper into it's stomach.

"What? I thought this was what you wanted, no? You wanted to fuck me right?" She smiled sweetly. "You said so yourself mister, you wanted to be deep inside of me, wanted to make me scream. So I'm doing it to you, going deep inside, making you scream for me like the whore you are."

The mans eyes rolled back in horror before his breathing stopped and he at last died.

"Aw, no fun to die so fast." She said finally standing. She pulled the stiletto out making a squishing sound before cleaning the blade with a cloth. "So wet, you humans are, bags of flesh that get everywhere when they go pop!" She laughed.

"It's so funny, the faces you make before you realize that you are going to really die. Why I was ever afraid to kill you things before astounds me! Maybe it's because I didn't know what I really was, I mean don't demons kill for their amusement?" She asked the bleeding corpse that lay on the ground of the back alley he had lead her to.

It was funny, she thought, that this giant burly man thought to rape and kill her because she seemed so very weak when all along it was she that planned to "rape" and kill him instead.

It was even funnier when she realized that she quite enjoyed all the blood and noise her "lover" made when she impaled him with her stiletto and the prize in which came once she had puncture his skin.

She realized, after that night when she had learned the truth, that she had lost her mind and even more disturbing was the fact that she didn't care. There was nothing there now, to hold her back from her own blood lust and the demons that plagued her mind. She finally understood how it was never enough, like Gaara had been. However, since he was no longer the lone killer that he was it made him rather unappealing. She'd decided, that perhaps visiting him in his quarters alone and take the necessary "specimen" that she needed was not an all to good thing. She wanted someone mare with darkness in their heart.

"Where are you my little Sasuke?" She asked suddenly, forgetting the dead man at her feet and trailing out of the dirty alley with a sigh. He'd run away from her the night before and as she guess it, went completely out of his way to get away from her. She smiled. "No matter Sasuke Brother,, I will get you when the time is right for me."

From the shadows a man stared at the girl with impassive features. His dark eyes were slightly blurred but he saw well enough to note her rather unreal strength. His dark hair moved with the wind as it blew and he caught the scent of blood.

"So this is the girl I am to recruit into the Akatsuki? Interesting, it seems she knows her strength." He said before quieting.

The girl had stopped mid step.

"Itachi Uchiha you better come out of your hiding place." She said with the same shy, sickly sweet tone. "I really don't want to kill you too quickly."

"Hn."

He obliged and stepped from the shadows. His cloak swished making no noise.

"You knew I was here?"

"It was a guess."

"A good one, girl."

"What do you want?"

He sighed.

"I have orders to bring you to the Akatsuki."

"Oh? Weak me?"

He almost smirked.

"Yes."

Almost.

"Well, since I have nothing else better to do and no one to kill at the moment, then fine. I'll go. But if you try anything I will cut off your arm and eat your eyes."

"Understood."

--

Cliffy again? Sorry for the long wait. Review but don't flame please!


	5. Onward

**F A K E **

**(SUPER SHORT CHAPTER)**

'_All day and all night _

_my desire for you unwinds _

_like a poisonous snake'_

Ino Yamanaka took another long drag of her cigarette before discarding it into Shikamaru's beer bottle. It sizzled slightly in the brown glass yet no one, save Kakashi noticed what she had done. Her blue eyes were slightly blurred and burned with all the smoke in the dingy bar but the warmth coming from even the dirtiest bodies was better then the current cold wind outside.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said after he spit out his beer with the butt on the dirty floor. Kakashi sniggered under his dark mask yet you'd barely notice unless you look closely. The upturned eye however was indication enough that he was amused. "Ino, did you do this?"

"Who me?"

He nodded.

"Yeah you."

She rolled her blue eyes before standing on slightly wobbling legs. Her feet ached and her chest hurt-her makeup was smudged under her eyes giving her a Gaara-ish look that she didn't quite appreciate. "I'm going to the inn. Might as well book us a room."

"Already done. I arranged a room for us a bit ago-you were too preoccupied with your drink to notice." Kakashi said matter of fact-ly.

Making a slight mocking bow she meandered towards the front and out of the bar, she barely paid any mind to the man that had lightly touched her bottom. She was too tired to care or to think anyway.

"Hinata, where are you right now?"

-

_I know it was short but I didn't have any time to get the rest up seeing as I am on a lap top that isn't mine and I had to sneak it out of my cousins room. I'll get the rest up soon! Sorry for the long wait._


	6. Book 2 Ino

Fake Book 2

**Ino**

Once, long ago before I reached this place I was a normal girl.

I had dreams that I worked hard to achieve but looking at it now, it seems like I have to forget about those dreams. After all my home land is no longer-once the place of my heart now turned to stone and ice. It was all a lie wasn't it, Father?

I was never really yours at all either.

Was that why when Hinata attacked the village one month after killing her own clan that she killed you herself?

I still remember how it happened, what the sky was like that day even how the grass smelled against my skin.

_'Freedom's blood taste so sweet sister.'_

White dead eyes had stared into mine deeply and I felt myself drowning in their depths. Was this how it felt like to truly feel fear?

She held you by the back of your head, fingers in your once blond hair matted with blood and I can see her, licking the bit of blood that had come from the socket where your eyes had once been. She was laughing.

Laughing.

Is this what our homeland is capable of? To create such a monster for the sake of protection but never insuring a soul in it's shell.

Was the Hinata of old, the shy, beautiful Hinata that I had always known an utter and complete lie?

Sometimes, when I think about that day, when she took you from me I feel glad. It meant that I could no longer lie to myself about what I was. I am what I am, and though Sakura tried her hardest to pick fights with me about Sasuke-just to make me feel better it felt so artificial. When I saw what Hinata could do I knew my own capabilities and I knew my own hunger-it surfaced that day when she made me consume you whole along with her…I knew what I was then like now and although I had decided to protect the land of lies I had decided that I would do it alone.

So here I am now, sitting in this stinking bar two years after Hinata had killed her family and you.

-

"Hey miss this seat taken?" A burly man asks. The stench of sweat from a hard days work lingers on his clothes and Ino slightly shrinks back from the offensive odor, and scowls from being torn from her musings. She'd been enjoying her morbid thoughts.

"Yes." She says and chances a look at the stranger with her blue eyes and was met with an older gentleman that must have been in his early forties. His brown hair was sprinkled with gray and lines marred the corners of his eyes and mouth.

The man nods at her and says something else but she doesn't hear it instead Ino cups her ear with her hand and shuts her eyes. 'He's close.' She thinks to herself before placing her hand back on the table. Her middle finger circled the top of the glass were her drink had been.

Ino was now eighteen years old with her long hair down her back in a modest braid. Her clothes were limited to net shirt, green sweat pants and vest that she had taken from Shikamaru the night she had left the village. Aside from the normal weaponry, kunai pouch, explosive tags and scrolls she had a sword that she wore on her left hip. The sheath was brown with intricate red beads sewn into its soft yet sturdy material.

It had belonged to her father.

Currently she was waiting for 'Brother' if she could call him that. He was rather late she'd been at the Su Bar and Grill for more then an hour already. Not that she was complaining, no sir, she was just a bit nervous being alone. It had been along time since they had not been in one another's company. Yes she had been 'in love' with Sasuke when they were children and would have loved to be beside him back then-now it merely meant survival.

Hinata seemed to be hunting them now that the Akatsuki was disbanded and lacked anything else better to do. Sure Ino and Sasuke would hear all about the destruction of a band of genin or bandits being torn apart and drained of all their blood, but they still naturally assumed that they were Hinata's main target.

She still wanted Sasuke, for what neither knew. However, neither was willing to find out either. Hinata was the type to torture, destroy and consume her enemies. Again Ino remembered the shy girl from the back of the academy classroom and she felt like crying.

"Sorry I'm late." A soft said besides her pulling her attention. She looked at Sasuke and tried to smile at him but found it rather hard. After all, his mother, his sister, his host had eaten her father and tortured her to finish him.

Ino could still taste the tough meat in her mouth, between her fingers, teeth. The taste of human blood and flesh had excited her until she remembered that this was her father that she was eating.

She'd retched.

Sasuke's green vest was unzipped, showing his lean chest even through the black turtle neck he wore. One gloved hand rested on his own sword, Kusanagi, which he now wore on his right hip. He stared at Ino with the usually annoyance he have to anyone however the smile on his face betrayed it. He was relived to see her here, he wasn't sure she would still be waiting, that much she understood. But why would he smile?

"Happy?"

He took the empty seat across from her.

She could see that man from earlier at the bar look in her direction and smile before going back to his own drink.

She looked at her 'Brother' and sighed.

"Well 'Sister' I was staking out the village."

"And?"

"It's safe. 'Sister" hasn't made a mark here, not yet anyway." He said taking her drink. He looked into the glass of copper colored liquid before finishing it off with one gulp and making a face. No matter how old Sasuke was he never would get used to the taste.

He leaned back in his chair, relaxing but Ino could see that he was anything but that. The thin line that his lips made and the slight furrow of his brow, he was thinking.

"Not yet?"

Sasuke opened his left eye and peered at her.

"She seems to always know where we are. Maybe, she can 'hear' us."

Ah yes, 'hearing' them-Hinata was rather good at listening into the wind.

"Then we should buy supplies and rent a room. No use doing anything else then, eh 'Brother'?"

But Sasuke hadn't been listening to Ino. He seemed to be deep in thought, perhaps he was thinking about the lost two years of his life. Itachi, Orochimaru, Naruto, team Hebi and the room of blood

All that blood covering the walls, the floors and the furniture.

Sakura's blood.

Even now the cogs in Sasuke's mind were turning and he was seeing that day over again. The day that he had returned to the village after killing his brother, seeing Naruto and finally going to see Sakura in her apartment to tell her everything.

He never got that chance.

'Hello 'Brother'

Sera: FINALLY UPDATED IT! Now you might be confused by where it left off last time and how it came to be two year later from Hinata leaving the village. It skipped in time to let you know about the others. In the very beginning of the story it starts out at the end and turns into one big flashback so that you know how Ino and Hinata end up fighting. Next chapter up will be **Sasuke** so you'll know what happened with him. The whole Itachi thing comes into light as well as him coming to terms with what he is internally after Itachi reveals a family secret.

About Sakura dying .Well I'm not bashing and I didn't mean for her to die like that but it does explain why Sasuke is with Ino.

Now review and tell me what you think but please no FALMES if I get even one of those I'll stop writing. I don't write these for people to trash talk about. If you don't like it then get off the damned page and forget you ever read it.

Review and I continue.


End file.
